Le tatouage et la figurine insolites
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: "Un détail gênant et jusque là caché de la vie d'un de vos personnages est soudainement dévoilé." Castiel a encore une fois été mis à la porte par Dean Winchester après l'avoir surpris dans la salle de bains. Jusque là, tout va bien, mais l'arrivée de Sam provoque des révélations fort intéressantes pour notre cher ange. (Destiel suggéré)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit os pour la participation à un concours sur CPAF. Il s'agit de l'Imaginarium du 30 juin au 14 juillet. J'ai choisi le prompt suivant: "Un détail gênant et jusque là caché de la vie d'un de vos personnages est soudainement dévoilé." Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques sous-entendus ou allusions à certaines choses qui ne sont pas faites pour les grands, alors prudence, cependant rassurez-vous, la fic ne comporte aucune scène choquante!  
****  
Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

******Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**-CASTIEL**_ ! hurla Dean.

Le pauvre ange se retrouva vite éjecté hors de la salle de bains alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de trouver la raison de la colère de son ami. Certes, il avait déboulé dans son espace personnel, mais ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Ce fut d'un air dépité que l'ange alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant le retour d'un de ses protégés. Son regard se fit triste à l'idée que ce cher Dean Winchester puisse lui en vouloir de quelque chose. Il n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois en plus !

Ce fut en entendant la porte principale s'ouvrir que Castiel releva la tête, espérant que Dean allait en sortir, mais ce n'était que Sam, les bras pleins de sachets de course. Dans son infinie bonté, notre ange s'occupa de l'aider, portant directement Sam jusqu'à la table ?!

-Cas' ! gronda le cadet, posant vite tous ses sacs et s'éloignant !

-Oh, toi aussi tu n'es pas content de moi, soupira tristement l'ange.

-Euh...avoue qu'arriver et voir un angelot débouler sur nous pour nous porter, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ! rétorqua gentiment Sam en inspectant les lieux.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais te porter tous les jours, tu t'habitueras ! proposa l'être céleste en retour.

-Non merci ! Où est Dean ?

-Il est dans la salle de bains. Dis, Sam, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a hurlé sur moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai même pas pris sa part de tarte favorite...bien que je fus tenté à de nombreuses reprises, surtout quand le vendeur m'a annoncé ses bienfaits sur le corps et qu'il a dit qu'il y avait un aphrodite...non, attends, ce n'est pas le mot exact ! commença-t-il à réfléchir.

Sam, perdu, fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'ange qu'il dénommait de cinglé pencher la tête sur le côté, montrant qu'il était en intense réflexion. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment, priant Dean de vite venir le sauver.

-Il a dit quelque chose ressemblant à aphrodite, mais ce n'était pas ce mot...aide-moi, Sam ! pria-t-il, frustré de ne pas trouver.

-Aphrodisiaque, peut-être ? suggéra bêtement son ami.

-Oui, voilà, un aphrodisiaque !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans, Cas' ?! Bon écoute, je vais attendre Dean et on reparlera dans un siècle ou deux.

-Mais d'ici là tu seras au Paradis, Sam ! sourcilla-t-il.

-Ne sourcille pas comme si tu étais Teal'c !

-Teal'c ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Une...un...une sorte de pizza qu'un livreur nu vient livrer ?

Sam se retint de tout arrêter de justesse. Il supplia mentalement Dean de vite venir le sauver de cette bombe nucléaire dotée d'un trench-coat qui risquait de lui anéantir le cerveau avec ses questions d'enfant !

-Sam ?

-Non !

-Sam ! insista-t-il.

-Non Cas', je suis occupé !

-Tu devrais demander avant d'aller aux toilettes alors, Dean y est aussi je crois.

-Hein ?! Bon, et c'est quoi cette histoire de Dean qui t'a crié dessus ?

-En fait...j'ai commis une petite bourde. Je venais de faire les courses pour vous et j'allais donner la tarte aphrodisiaque à Dean pour qu'il passe une bonne nuit, mais je me suis téléporté dans la salle de bains.

-Jusque là, j'ai compris.

-Il se trouve que j'ai atterri dans son espace personnel, à quelques millimètres de son magnifique corps d'athlète humain, conta avec joie Castiel, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur presque dangereuse !

Sam, tout en écoutant avec exaspération le récit de l'ange, préféra se reculer de quelques pas supplémentaires en entendant les déclarations que faisait le conteur à l'égard de son grand-frère. Pauvre Dean...

-Et donc, il était nu.

-Hein ?! Nu ?!

-Oui ! Je crois qu'il m'a mis à la porte pour ça ! finit par conclure Castiel.

-Il a raison ! Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est finie...

-Sam ? interrompit-il encore, ayant une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Quoi ?! gémit-il de lassitude.

-J'aime le tatouage que Dean arbore sur ses attributs sexuels. C'est une femme toute nue ! Il a aussi un piège à démons sur la fesse droite ! Tu les as vus, ses tatouages ?

Sam devint livide. Oh non, son frère n'avait pas osé se faire ça ! Et Castiel n'avait quand même pas osé regarder ça ?! La situation devenait vraiment trop cinglée à son goût, et alors qu'il allait fuir, son ami plus qu'énervant le retint avec une autre question qui l'acheva.

-Mais au fait Sam, à quoi ça sert ça ? demanda encore l'ange, sortant de sa poche quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un personnage de série.

Le pauvre cadet des Winchester devint cramoisi, alors que Dean, passablement en colère mais habillé, sortit de l'autre pièce. Son regard partit immédiatement sur l'étrange chose que tenait son ami dans les mains.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette figurine en forme de Teal'c est toute nue ?! interrogea-t-il, regardant tout particulièrement Castiel.

-Bonjour à nouveau, Dean ! En fait, j'ai trouvé cet objet fort étrange sous le lit de Sam. Je croyais qu'il l'avait perdu alors je l'ai remis sur le lit, et il s'est mis à bouger soudainement ! J'ai eu peur au début, croyant que c'était un maléfice ! Regarde, j'ai même vu le mode d'emploi ! sourit fièrement l'ange, apparemment heureux d'avoir sauvé la figurine de Teal'c.

-Sam ?! T'as acheté une figurine de Teal'c tout nu ?! Mais t'es...

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car son petit frère, les joues toutes rouges, prétexta quelque chose pour s'enfuir, laissant Dean, Castiel et la figurine érotique d'un personnage de Stargate dans la main tremblante du pauvre ange.

-Dean ?

-Non Cas', ne parle plus ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon frère fantasme sur Teal'c.

-C'est qui ?

- Un personnage dingue d'une série...il n'aurait pas pu choisir Samantha Carter au lieu de cet extraterrestre frappé ?! Elle, elle était belle ! Blonde, cheveux courts et yeux bleus...

-Oh, c'est donc elle que tu as dessiné sur ton pénis ! comprit fièrement Castiel, avant de se faire chasser plus brutalement !

Oups...il n'aurait peut être pas dû reparler de sa malheureuse aventure. Mais un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait pu voir Dean tout nu, ce qui était un de ses rêves les plus cachés, et en plus il avait appris que ce cher humain aimait se faire des dessins érotiques sur les parties intimes ! Et de l'autre côté, il avait enfin la preuve que Sam était gay !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit os^^ Trouvez-vous qu'il répond au défi? :p Je vous invite à participer aussi, le forum CPAF vous accueillera avec gentillesse! (Il concentre beaucoup de fans de Stargate, mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a pas que cette série! Supernatural est apprécié aussi!)**

**Maintenant, à vos claviers!**


End file.
